Got You Cornered
by DreamyFireworks
Summary: Shang is forced to occupy Shan Yu while Mulan and the others take the emperor to safety. Shan Yu/Shang noncon, rape, humiliation, all that good stuff


**A/N: **Hey guys, this is yet another prompt that I filled on Disneykink and I've decided to share it here as well. This takes place near the end of the movie and basically Shang has to keep Shan Yu busy while Mulan and the others save the day. Which, in fanfic world basically means GAY RAEP! WARNING: This has man on man noncon action so if that stuff makes your skin crawl then _go no further. _Please R&R if this story doesn't traumatize you lol

* * *

><p>The crowd below them roared in anticipation as they watched their emperor grabbed and carried down the lantern line onto safe ground by Chien-Po. Two more of the warriors followed suit, each taking hold of a lantern and sliding into the crowd, leaving only three figures left on the balcony – one with a noticeably larger frame than the other two, whom they took to be Shan Yu.<p>

Shang had tackled Shan Yu to the ground and was holding onto him with all his strength while Mulan looked out into the aggregation below, relieved to see the emperor being taken to safety by the soldiers. She turned and looked at Shang with alarm, feeling unable to help as she didn't have a sword. "Go on! I'll hold him off!" Shang yelled at her, and Mulan hesitated before nodding, her lips tight as she turned to grip a lantern and fly down towards the mass to be hidden by them, now as indecipherable as the rest.

Shang was shoved off roughly by Shan Yu, but he managed to make it to the last lantern line first, unsheathing his dagger and slicing through the rope. The lantern line fell down and behind him Shang heard a shout of anger. Shan Yu was at the rail in an instant, his yellow eyes surveying the crowd for the emperor but to no avail. The Hun howled in anger and when turned towards Shang with the look of death written on his face – if he were an ordinary man, Shang would've wet himself, but years of immense self control kept him from doing such. Instead, he glared at Shan Yu, tightening his grip on the small dagger, ready to fight to the death to keep the others safe.

Shan Yu stalked towards Shang before grabbing him around the throat with a large, rough hand, moving the young captain until his back was flat against the wall. Shang gasped and choked as the barbarian gripped his throat with impressive strength, threatening to crush it like an empty soda can. He stared into the hard and unnaturally yellow eyes fraught with anger, wondering if this was to be the last sight he would ever see. Suddenly Shan Yu's eyes gleamed and Shang found himself released, his back sliding down the wall as he coughed and sought for much needed air. Shang heard the Hun murmur something in his own language before he found himself picked up and held in the air once more, but this time by the collar.

Shan Yu stared unabashedly at Shang, and smiled in a manner that made a cold fear grip the smaller man's insides. "Tell me, captain – you ever been taken by a man before?"

Shang's eyes became impossibly wide and he shook his head, causing Shan Yu to chuckle darkly. Shang's lip curled in anger before he snapped, "And I'm never going to be." "I wouldn't hold to that statement if I were you, pretty boy," Shan Yu replied before he reached out and yanked Shang's cape off; the cape fell to the floor in a red puddle. Shang began to struggle against the other man, attempting to release himself but it was useless against Shan Yu's superior strength. The clink of armor echoed in Shang's ears as Shan Yu continued to strip off various items of clothing, until Shang was left naked and defenseless. Shan Yu tossed him to the ground and Shang shivered slightly as the cold air licked his exposed skin; never had he felt so vulnerable before.

Shang turned at the sound of Shan Yu approaching, but the Hun's hands came down on either side of his face, slapping the ground hard in a way that stated, _there is no escape. _"Not feeling so tough now are we, captain?" Shan Yu purred, one of his hands going dangerously low between them. The Hun's large hand gripped Shang's shaft, keeping a firm grip as he felt the other man buck against him. Shang bared his teeth and snarled, but Shan Yu merely smirked and said, "I love it when they fight back." The Hun squeezed Shang a little too hard; the captain snapped his eyes shut at the pain as Shan Yu threatened to rip off the part that made Shang a man. Shan Yu's free hand moved between Shang's legs and found his back entrance, brushing against it and causing his victim to cry out, delighting the barbarian all the more. Shang tried to sit up, but Shan Yu's hand that gripped his now erect member – much to the former man's shame - shot up and landed on his chest, forcing him back to the ground.

Shang bit his lip as first one finger, then two, entered inside him and stretched him out, invading the young man and making him feel dirty. Of course Shan Yu wanted him to feel this way; it was payback for losing the emperor. The fingers were gone suddenly, and the rustle of clothing alerted Shang to what Shan Yu was about to do. The Hun flipped Shang onto his stomach and Shang felt the other man's impressive erection prod at his entrance.

"Be ready captain- I'm going to fuck your pretty little body nice and hard."

There was no time to react as Shan Yu gripped Shang's hips and thrust into him. Stars danced in Shang's vision at the almost unbearable pain in which no fingering could've prepped him for. As Shan Yu thrust into him, again and again, Shang's palms pressed against the smooth and cold floor, shaking as the floor offered nothing to grip. Tears welled in his eyes but he forced them down, not wanting the barbarian to see how much of a mess he was turning Shang into. "Nnngh… aaungh…" Shang gritted out as he was relentlessly pounded, wanting it all to end, feeling himself break a little inside at the feeling of being taken like a woman.

"You're nice and tight, captain," Shan Yu growled in pleasure, "by far the nicest fuck I've ever had. None of the Hun women I've been with felt like this." '_Fuck your barbarian women and fuck you,' _Shang wanted to yell, but that would seem rather ironic in a situation like this. Then Shan Yu touched something that shot an unexpected dose of pleasure through Shang, who moaned quietly at the strange feeling. Shan Yu thrust inside him again, touching the same place as Shang panted slightly, shocked to be feeling something other than raw pain. He heard Shan Yu chuckle behind him.

"You like that, don't you?" Shan Yu seemed short of breath as well, angling himself to brush that place over and over, and Shang found himself to be making all sorts of weird noises, none of them innocent. "That's it… take it like the whore you are," The Hun said with a wicked grin, his nails digging into the smaller man's back and raking down, making Shang yelp. _No, no, no_, Shang thought, feeling himself become hard once more from the stimulation, _why does my body betray me?_

Three more rough thrusts were all it took to send Shang over the brink, throwing his head back and crying out as he came onto the floor. Shan Yu leaned forward and bit into the tanned skin on Shang's shoulder, muffling his groan as he came inside the captain. Shang shuddered as Shan Yu licked at the blood that he drew from the wound before pulling out of Shang and casually wiping himself off, becoming –somewhat- presentable once more. "A nice little reminder of the fun time we had together," The Hun stated, pleased at how Shang looked like a broken doll lying on the floor. "But it's too bad you won't get to enjoy it. So long, captain."

Shan Yu picked up his sword and walked towards Shang who was still naked and lying down and _oh so wanting to be killed. _As he pulled his sword up to give the finishing blow, however, the double doors opened and Mulan dashed out, distracting Shan Yu by hitting him in the head with a small black shoe. "Come and get me first," Mulan said fiercely, pulling up her hair to reveal Ping. "The soldier from the mountain," Shan Yu breathed out, before his anger took over and he dashed towards Mulan, who ran away inside the palace.

When he came through, Shang attempted to clean himself, shame creeping into him as he felt the essence of Shan Yu trickle down his leg. When he redressed himself and ran into the palace to seek out Mulan, his steps took him to the bottom floor and outside towards the crowd instead. A dazzling display of fireworks blinded him, and he suddenly felt someone crash into him from above. The roar of the crowd buzzed in his ears as he stared up into Mulan's dark eyes, so different from Shan Yu's, so gentle. The first thing that came out of his mouth to her was, "I hope you killed that bastard."

Mulan blinked and nodded, smiling slightly. "Don't worry – I did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeaaah, basically the first fic of its kind - and I know I kind of sound sick when I write this, but I actually enjoyed making that o.o XD


End file.
